


Lavender Sunflowers || Niki & Minx Hogwarts AU

by ghxxst



Series: MCYT Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Best Friends, Flowers, Gen, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, LGBTQ Female Character, Short & Sweet, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghxxst/pseuds/ghxxst
Summary: A yellow flower represents one of the girls, the purple flower represents the other.
Series: MCYT Hogwarts AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142762
Kudos: 18





	Lavender Sunflowers || Niki & Minx Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Harry Potter AU! Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling, but this storyline is completely original! This fanfic will mainly focus on Minx and Niki but other cc's will be mentioned. This is not a ship fanfic, and is just a fanfiction focusing on the two girls' friendship because I love them both. Hope you enjoy! :)

Minx twirled a loose strand of strawberry brown hair around her finger, making a futile effort to pay attention to what the professor was saying. A blonde-haired girl was stood next to her, the shorter girl fiddling with her yellow and black tie that had been tied hastily around her neck. Minx grinned, her attention now on the girl beside her. Minx hated herbology, it was boring and in her opinion, fucking pointless. The girl couldn't give two shits about the goddamn subject.

Niki smiled, grabbing Minx's hand as the teacher finished her talk, probably about the instructions or something.

"C'mon Minx!" Niki giggled, looking up at the taller girl expectedly. Minx looked down at her in confusion, despite this, her smile didn't leave her face.

"Uh... What are we doing Niki?" 

"Tending to muggle plants!"

Minx groaned. Another reminder of how dull this class was. Good being a 4th year sucked.

"Hey Minx, I know you despise Herbology, but we can still talk during it, maybe you could even take some photo's of the plants?" The blonde-haired girl suggested, gesturing to the Muggle camera that was slung around Minx's neck.

This made Minx smile. Niki knew that Minx adored taking photos and that Minx refused to go anywhere without her camera. It was a simple gesture, but it meant a lot to Minx. Minx nodded, a warm feeling rose in her chest as she watched the smaller girl beam and skip towards a patch of yellow and purple flowers in the large field they currently stood in.

"Minx. Over here!" Niki shouted, her voice gentle and soothing.

"Coming!" Minx replied. 

She walked towards Niki, the long grass that tickled her legs as she walked was the colour of emeralds, taken care for well by the weather and magic. Colourful flowers of all different kinds blossomed around the students, and Minx relaxed slightly as she heard the faint chattering of students laughter escaping their throats as they worked, the quiet buzz of bees that drifted tranquilly between the flowers, and the cheerful chirp of birds echoed through the fields that surrounded the towering school. Minx eventually reached the large area Niki stood alone in. Her eyes were wide as she looked around, her icy blue eyes carefully examining the yellow sunflowers that welcomed the suns light thankfully and the soft purple lavender that grew alongside the towering yellow flowers, seemingly welcomed by them. It was absolutely stunning. The sun was slowly rising lower, threatening to sink below the Earth and bring down the dark blankets of the night. The sky was a soft blue, adorned by streaks of faint pink and fluffy white clouds. The suns rays enveloped the fields in calming amber light.

Minx watched Niki crouch down and mumble a spell, her wand pointed into the ceramic watering can beside her. Minx heard water fill the water can and Niki chuckle and smile. The girl below her was beaming, her smile bright enough to illuminate the world in the dead of night.

"M-minx..." Niki mumbled, her words barely audible. 

"Yeah?" Minx's words were surprisingly soft after detecting the hint of worry in Niki's tone.

"Can you, uhm, can you take photos of the flowers."

Minx smiled, a sense of pride and joy washing over her.

"Of course Niki, anything for you."

~~~

Minx admired the blonde-haired girl as she gracefully danced around the field watering plants. Her black robes complemented by the yellow accents of her tie and on the outlines of the robe she wore. The yellow complimented Niki's blonde hair and blue eyes, Minx realised the girl kind of blended in with the sunflowers that surrounded them. The atmosphere was peaceful, it gave Minx a strange sense of freedom and euphoria. Her clothes, black, white, silver, and green certainly did not.

Minx grabbed her pastel purple Polaroid Camera from around her neck, looking through the small window and focusing the lens on Niki, who was dancing through the fields, having cared for all the plants. She pressed the button, the camera making a snapping noise and releasing a noise as the image came out of the top of the camera. Minx waved the photo, leaving it in her hand as she took photos of the colourful land around her. It was so stunning, she couldn't miss this opportunity. 

"All right!" The Professor shouted, her voice echoing through the luscious fields. The students all turned towards her. "Class is dismissed."

Niki ran towards Minx, a small white petal had somehow ended up in the girl's hair, presumably from a daisy.

"Minx, how did the photo's go?" The girl asked eagerly. She was walking besides Minx, bouncing up and down.

"They went well, they should be done soon."

"Yay!"

The two girls slowly began to approach the grand building, stone walls and chiselled pillars were towered high above them. The gravel made an unbearable crunching noise below them, and Minx wished she could make the noise stop. Niki looked at Minx, noticing the annoyance etched onto her features. Niki sighed, mumbling something in German beneath her breath before readjusting her glasses. Minx reached out her hand, and brushed away the petal that had been left discarded in Niki's hair.

Niki noticed Wilbur singing to Tommy and Tubbo, while Technoblade and Raboo practised spells together. Philza watched the 5 boys, his eyes shone and his smile was affectionate. Niki smiled, Niki and Minx giving them a small wave.

"Does the noise annoy you, Minx?" Niki asked softly, worry lacing her tone. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she looked up at the taller girl.

"Yeah, it pisses me off." Minx spat, glaring at the gravel beneath them.

"We won't be able to talk until we enter the castle again, but here." Niki pulled her wand out of her pocket.

"Muffliato." 

A buzzing noise filled Minx's ears, she couldn't process the sound of gravel below her or understand the conversations of the students returning from their classes that surrounded her. Minx focused on the girl beside her, who seemed to be singing something, but sure to the spell Niki had cast, she couldn't make out the words. She slipped her hands into her pocket as they neared one of the entrances of the building, students scurrying through the halls, desperate to get to their common rooms. Minx could hear the muffled excitement and anticipation in students' voices as they talked, the sea of black robes and multicoloured ties walked through the hallways of Hogwarts.

The buzzing noise faded away, and Minx could hear the sudden wave of words being screamed by students fill her ears. She flinched. Minx noticed the same reaction come for Niki, the girl, slowing down slightly.

"You okay Niki?" The strawberry brown haired girl asked. He voice was loud, allowing the girl next to her to hear her despite the overwhelming level of noise caused by the other students.

The blonde-haired girl simply nodded.

~~~

The sun was resting on the horizon, the sky painted stunning shades of orange, yellows and pinks. The fluffy white clouds decorated the sky, and the sun caused the trees to appear as a painted shadow against the skyline. Niki and Minx walked hand in hand, the golden sunlight coating their faces in yellow hues. The laughter of a group of students drifted through the air, the 20 of them bickering and teasing each other. The occasional spell was muttered, and the reoccurring "Language!" shouted by Bad could be heard. The wooden buildings in Hogsmeade had their doors shut and flowers adorned the windowsills. 

Among those 18 other students were Minx and Niki, the former in a light purple shirt with a white-collar along with a black skirt, white socks, and black runners, her strawberry brown hair was tied into a careless braid. The shorter girl wore a flower crown made of daisies, white glasses, a white collared shirt, white runners, and a yellow overall dress, her hair was left out. The two laughed, probably talking about something dumb they saw online. The hum of cicadas, the songs of birds perched in the trees and on top of balconies, and the soft noise of the breeze whisperings in the students' ears was soft, causing the petite town to maintain a welcoming atmosphere.

It was an odd sight to see, a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff walking together and getting along like it was nothing. Their house traits seemed to be the complete opposite. One girl, who had blonde hair, natural makeup, gold glasses, and soft blue eyes; was kind, considerate, loyal, patient, and just. The other girl, with naturally brown hair, but now dyed with pink accents, sharp makeup, icy blue eyes, and white glasses; was cunning, brash, ambitious, resourceful, and dedicated. Though they may have seemed like polar opposites, the two kept each other balanced, their friendship resembling Sunflowers and Lavender. It was a peculiar occurrence for the students of Hogwarts, but the two girls made it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> This will only be 1 chapter, and I probably won't write a sequel or anything. I really like using flower symbolism in my writing so here we are, writing yet another book that relates to flower meanings. (The other book is a DNF book on my Wattpad account.)
> 
> May I add that Grammarly is one of the most helpful things on the planet-


End file.
